Punishment
by DatFuchs
Summary: What happens when Joshua decides to show up in WildKat again and end up getting the short end of the stick with Neku? Will he be able to fix things? Will Neku accept him back? Sorry for the terrible summary, I just don't know how to write this keeping it 'safe' Contains Neku being a little too violent and an adult Joshua being... Well, Joshua. Rated M for a reason!


Okay, I've never EVER done any fic like this before, so I'm sorry if it sounds terrible x'D Also, it's 6 AM WHO THE HELL WRITES KINK FICS AT 6 AM?! I'll try to keep it as consensual as possible... Well... I'll go to sleep now, later on I'll look for any inconsistency here -

Seriously, I'll remake this later OTL

Now for the story... Hope you guys like it~

* * *

><p>Neku has never been the sadistic type. But seeing the Composer of Shibuya, the one who made him go through hell for three whole weeks, in such a weakened and hurt state did excite him in a very strange and a little sick way.<p>

It all started a few weeks after the end of the long game. After a whole week Neku, Beat, Rhyme and Shiki met at Hachiko's statue. Even for I-Hate-People Neku it felt so right to go out with his new friends now, as if he woke up from a nightmare full of suffering and betrayal only to realize that the world did have good things to offer.

But there was still a nagging feeling on the back of his mind... One of his friends was still missing: Joshua. Yes, yes the guy that shot no Neku TIME and that tried to destroy Shibuya... The guy who made his life a living hell. Yet for some reason said boy couldn't stop thinking of him all the time. After a while he ever recurred to praying to the god of Shibuya, hoping he'd listen and finally appear.

On the fifth week after the game Neku decided to pay Mr. H a visit. He haven't seen the guy for what? More than a month? And maybe he knew something about the flamboyant Composer.

With his headphones around his neck he made his way alone to Cat Street (he didn't want his friends questioning him about his motives) and arrived at the WildKat. He touched the Reaper's decal on the door affectionately, even though he suffered on the game he couldn't help but being thankful to everything that happened. Without that he'd still be shutting the world out, he'd never have changed. With a deep breath Neku opened the door, only to be greeted by no one else but the buy he wanted to see, a look of shock on his face.

"Neku" Joshua's voice was low and really different from his usual sassy attitude. Neku stared at him, not knowing what to do. For a second he really felt like running away, but Mr. H intervened in the right time.

"Hey there, phones!" He smiled warmly and started walking towards Neku. "That's a good timin', think you can help?" Neku just nodded, his eyes never leaving Joshua's. He almost feared that if he didn't support his eyes for a single second the composer would vanish. Well, he probably would... "I need to buy some stuff for the coffee, think you 'n J can take care of the shop without burning it down?" Again, Neku only nodded.

Hanekoma took that as a 'sure' and left the shop with the two boys all alone. Barely a second later Neku ran to Joshua, pinning him to the closest wall with both hands on his neck. A mix of rage and sorrow on his blue eyes, silent tears falling and wetting his clothes. Neku has never liked to hurt others like this, but the thought of how hurt and betrayed he felt made him want to hurt the composer in any and every way possible. He seemed so fragile like this...

Joshua was about to protest, suffocating under the other boy's grip, but one look at Neku's face and he couldn't move a single muscle. The scenes from his last trial repeated on his head, that was the only time he saw Neku crying up to now and this time small tears formed on the corners of the composer's eyes. He could easily overpower Neku, he was the god of Shibuya, he could do anything! But he did not. He stayed there not moving a muscle, the lack of oxygen making his vision blur. With a small half smile Joshua couldn't help but thinking how fair it was, how much he deserved the punishment from the other.

But then Neku released him. Or rather, threw him on the floor with a little more force than necessary.

Joshua weakly stood. He'd never admit out loud, but that did hurt... "Wow, hello for you too, dear." His voice was still low and still sounded alien to the boy, but Neku wasn't caring. He waited for weeks for the other boy to give a signal of life and then he finds him casually drinking coffee on WildKat?

"That should be my line, Yoshiya." Neku replied coldly. Joshua had mixed feelings about that, by one side he thought 'hey, he remembers my name!' while the other was bombarding him with thought of how much the use of his real name sounded like an angered parent ready to scold their children. "After all" Josh shake his head to get rid of those bad thoughts and to pay attention on the other boy. "I've waited weeks for you to show up..."

There was sadness on the edges of Neku's voice, sadness that flowed through Josh's mind like acid, making his whole body burn. "I'm so sorry, Neku" He said on a tone that was too low for the other to catch, his voice strained from the attack recieved beforehand.

"But WHY?!" The sudden raise on Neku's voice made Josh slightly jump. "Why do I mind it so damn much?! You killed me, Josh, you killed me to play your fucking game, to USE me on it!" Now Neku was really crying, soft hiccups making it hard for him to breath properly. And that was the second that Joshua lost his own mind. He put both of his hands on each side of Neku's head, cleaning his tears with his thumbs, and the red head doesn't even have time to react before he feels the other's lips on his own.

Neku didn't know what do do. He didn't even care. His mind got as blank and a new sheet of paper. A sheet where Joshua was trying to paint something new, something soft and filled with unspoken words and feelings. When Neku opened his eyes (Hey, when did I close-) he was shocked to see that in front of him wasn't the young boy around his age anymore, no... A man around his twenties was on his place. One that looked exactly like Josh, but at the same time totally different, looked less like a provocative girly buy and more like a serious (and quite attractive) man.

The red head was at a loss of words again, his previous completely forgotten. He felt like he could get lost on the other's eyes. But then he saw the angry bruises forming on Joshua's neck and a pang of guilt washed all over him and he felt forced to lower his gaze. Joshua sighed and with a hand on Neku's chin made the boy look up again. "Do not worry about it, Neku my dear" Josh said with a soft voice.

Neku thought about how it didn't sound like Joshua, not a bit. His voice was silky and soft... Like a lullaby. "Josh-?" He was cut short by the composer, hp who kissed him softly again.

"I said, do not worry. It is nothing. I deserved it for all I have put you through." His eyes showed how much he DID mean those words and Neku caught himself questioning how deep his feelings for Joshua were. It's a fact that it's not normal to kiss your friends..! "But hey" Josh's words took him out of his stupor "I did not give up on my throne as composer of Shibuya only for you to kill me, right?" He gave a soft laugh. Neku took a while to digest what the other said.

"Wait, you WHAT?" His eyes were wide and his breath caught on his throat.

"I gave up on it... Left the job to someone else." He said nonchalantly.

"But - Why?" Neku didn't understood any of it. Fist Joshua KILLED him. Then he disappeared for more than a month only to be found by Neku and and almost asphyxiated to death. Then he KISSED the boy without a world and now he comes with this?!

"It is quite simple, actually" Joshua looked to his side, averting the younger boy's gaze. "I fell for you, Neku."

"Excuse me?" Now Neku gave up on understanding.

"Is it that hard to understand, Neku? I am in love with YOU." He huffed in annoyance. That was probably the worst reaction for a love confession... Hell, he expected to be rejected, but the boy is actually acting clueless?

"Love..." Neku let the word slip between his teeth, testing the sound of it as if trying to make it believable.

"Neku, would you let me show you?" He approached the smaller boy, noticing how he was just as tall as his shoulder, and put his hands on the other's hips, soothingly caressing him with his thumbs. Neku looked again at the hands printed on Josh's neck, his mind working more than ever. He wasn't stupid, he knew what would happen if he said yes. But... He was also sure that Joshua would leave him alone if he said no. He was sure that the other wouldn't force him to anything.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to answer, instead staring at Joshua's eyes. Fear and hope were clearly stamped on the younger's face, but there was also something hidden there... Was it... Lust?

Joshua tentatively got closer to the boy, lowering himself so their lips were less than an inch apart. He could feel Neku's uneven breath mixing with his own, but without a proper rejection coming from the younger he decided to go on and press the is pretty bodies together, their lips dancing slowly.

Neku's knees couldn't take it anymore and he fell on the other's arms, being securely held by Joshua. The other smirked on the kiss and got a hold of Neku's waist, pulling him into an embrace and forcing the boy to hold on his neck and put his legs around his waist not to fall. For that he got a pout from Neku, but not for long, as the kissing was resumed. In this possition Joshua could feel Neku's member poking on his stomach and he couldn't help but moaning into the kiss. Neku didn't even see when exactly the ex-composer got them in a room or where his shirt and shorts went, but he found himself laid on a big bed with Joshua between his legs.

The older one didn't miss the sudden change on the boy's disposition. He was terrified, to say the least, and his body was shivering from time to time. He lowered himself, their foreheads touching, and looked at the boy's closed eyes. "Neku?" He called to get his attention and Neku opened his eyes slowly. "Neku, I promise I will not ever hurt you... I will stop whenever you ask me to, okay?"He gave a pause and the younger nodded. "Okay... So want to continue?" He asked expectantly and to his happiness the boy nodded again.

Joshua carefully tugged at Neku's underwear and the smaller one hissed as his erection made contact with the cold air of the room. At that sound Josh took a deep breath... Yeah, his pants just got tighter now. He carelessly kicked it out, together with his shirt before turning back to his soon to be lover. He noticed with satisfaction and a little bit of self-consciousness that Neku was staring wide eyed at his member.

"J-josh? How the fuck do you plan you sticking THAT in me?!" His tone actually made the older one laugh (though he tried to hide it) and he pushed the boy down again, kissing him a little more fiercely than before. He stopped for a second to get something on the nightstand, looked like a bottle? (Ohshitthiscan'tbeImmadie) was all that Neku thought. Joshua poured the lube on three of his fingers before kissing the preoccupied boy again.

Neku tensed and trashed a little on Joshua's grip and the later inserted a cold finger on his entrance. "Please, relax, dear... It will not hurt you" Josh whispered on his lovers ear soothingly. Neku tried his best, but he took several minutes to control his breathing. When he finally calmed down Joshua added a second finger, kissing Neku to distract and silence him. After a while a third finger joined the first two, which didn't hurt the small boy as much as before...  
>As Neku started pushing back to his fingers, moaning and meowing, Joshua deemed it to be enough. After coating his member with a lot of lube, he took a deep breath and kissed Neku's cheek with love. "Neku... It will be a little uncomfortable, but please, just relax and trust me." To that Neku hugged Josh closer.<p>

"I'll never forgive you, Joshua... But I trust you."

With those words Josh lined himself up with Neku's entrance, the later giving deep breaths, trying to control his nerves. As Joshua forced himself inside his lover Neku winced, eyes filling with small tears again. Joshua shushed him, kissing, sucking and biting on Neku's exposed neck. The small boy was actually calming and he finally released a painful breath when Joshua hinted himself on Neku's body.

The older one laid his head on Neku's shoulder, caressing his hair and kissing every bit of skin he could. Both their breathings were heavy, being the only sounds heard on the room. "J-Josh? I'm okay, please, move!" Neku said with a strained voice.

Joshua didn't lose time, going all the way out and then inside the boy again. Neku responded with a loud moan and a pull on Josh's long hair. The older kept thrusting and changing his angles until Neku yelled and tightened around him. "T-there! Again!" And Joshua complied. He trusted faster and faster, never missing that spot that made his boy's eyes roll back and made him moan like an animal. (Indeed, the quiet ones are the loudest in bed) the thought amused Josh and he felt his climax building up. "Josh, I'll-" The poor boy couldn't even finish the sentence before his member exploded, sending his semen all over his and Joshua's chests. At that his entrance tightened around his lover and Josh was thrown over the edge. With animal-like grown he bite down with force on Neku's neck (not enough to draw blood, but enough to mark him as his) and filled the boy with his own semen.

Panting heavily the ex-composer left his lover's body, laying by his side. The boy automatically curled by his side, hugging the older one as if he'd dissappear in a second... "I love you Josh" He whispered before sleep took over his body. He couldn't hear the other's words:

"I love you too, dear"


End file.
